I Want You Here With Me
by Aishi-Cc
Summary: R may go up. Chances are you will either really like this fic or you'll want to smack me upside the head for even posting it. You have to read the warnings for why that is gomen about that.v


First off this fic contains incest and I will make no apologies for that fact. I have collected **a lot **of **fan art**, **_1900 Yu-Gi-Oh! Pieces as of 7/18/04_**, and so I have some to just about any pairing you can think up. One of my larger folders contain pictures of the Kaiba brothers either as cute brotherly love or sexual attraction, some of which still done in a really cutesy way. As a result, and talks with Demented Marik, I slowly came to accept that pairing. Yes it is consider a sin but so is Yaoi by some people. In principle it is not worst then Yami x Hikari pairings, which in a way is a lot like masturbation since you are basically satisfying yourself. I know I really over think some things. If you cannot stand either type then go now and save your fragile mind.  
  
WARNINGS: Yaoi, YamixHiakri, incest, Lime, Fluffy at times, Semi AU, Based on fan art and my own twisted mind.  
  
Aishi Say "**He's in love with his own brother**." It's from the Vampire Game manga volume three I think it was Lady Ramia.  
  
)( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )(  
  
Mokuba rubbed the sleep form his sleepy childlike eyes as he open a door and peeked inside his brother's home office mentally thanking Kami-sama that the room was dark and empty as he closed the door. The young teen yawned as he turned form the empty room and walked threw the darken hallways jumping at a sudden crash of thunder shook the floor. He ducked into his bother's room as another clap sounded wind whipping the curtains from a half opened window. Mokuba moved to the window closing it almost entirely before turning around slowly to watch his sleeping brother with gentle dark blue eyes.  
  
Seto was laying on side facing the open window his right hand rested on the pillow near his serene face graceful finger half curled his left half clenching the pale blue covers that only half covered his long lean from. Mokuba smiled glad his elder brother had not fallen asleep working again, as he often did, though he still have all clothes on. The elder Kaiba was still dressed in a lose white button down that now hung open and Mokuba cold see patches of dark jeans under the rumpled sea covers. A tender smile crossed the younger Kaiba's lips as he shook his head, long raven colored locks moving like feathers on a wing.  
  
-_Oh Seto why must you insist on doing this to yourself?_- Mokuba thought sadly as he pulled the covers back over his sleeping brother as he often did. There really was not much he could do to help his brother but he tried to do what little he could or what Seto allowed him. Seto had sacrificed so much him and all he wanted was for Seto to be happy and close by. He was so use to Seto's strong reassuring presences hear him and the very thought of that solid warmth being gone one day terrified him to the core. Seto had sworn he would always be there to protect him and for as long as he could remember he had. Threw High school he had been at Seto's side, as Yugi's friends stood at his, trying his very best to support his brother but always wishing he could have done more. At the moment the gumi was taking a some time to enjoy life before they went of the collage or somewhere just a distant even his brother was taking it a little easier, but still working much to hard in his brother's young mind.  
  
Mokuba sighed softly thinking back on when he was younger and how he would spend hours on end just watching Seto do anything. As he had grown he had enjoyed time alone with his brother more and more. He had recently come to realize what had been happing over all those years but he just did not care. Dark eyes watched the sleeping youth for a moment before their slender owner slapped into bed draping Seto's limp left arm over his waist as he did so, years of practice paying off. Seto moaned softly as he shifted slightly in his sleep right arm under Mokuba's head. Mokuba looked up staring in matching unseeing eyes. -_So very beautiful_- He smiled taking his brother's serene face in his gentle hands very careful not to wake him. Seto sighed softly lips parting warm breath tickling Mokuba's wrist. Mokuba leaned forward pulling Seto's face down as he pressed his lips against those of his sleeping brother gently. He pressed harder when he felt Seto kiss him back gently in his sleep. The raven-haired youth kept his brother's lips his captives for a long moment before finally releasing them. He smiled snuggling against familiar solid warmth as he had ever since he was nothing but an easily frightened child smiling. -_Good night Akei...my beloved Seto_.- Seto moaned softly fingers clenching soft black hair gently. Mokuba smiled closing his eyes and surrendering to the darkness contently.  
  
)( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )(  
  
"Yami-kun what are you looking at?"  
  
"The moon only Aibou." Yami answered softly not turning his gaze form the window.  
  
Yugi smiled walking up behind Yami slipping his pale slender arms around the other's waist chin on his shoulder. "It is beautiful." He whispered gazing at the dark clouds snaking around the waning crescent.  
  
Yami smiled. "It is poor substitute for you koi."  
  
Yugi smiled back. "Flatter." He teased before frowning a thought hitting him. "Speaking of the moon do you think Bakura is behaving himself?"  
  
"It would appear so. Do not worry about Bakura he is my problem not yours."  
  
"You're right. I need to call Seto."  
  
"Whatever for? Are you worried about him to?"  
  
"A little ...I'm probably just being a baka..." Yugi answered trailing off.  
  
"If it will easy your trouble young mind then by all means feel free to call him tomorrow. You know I trust your judgment."  
  
Yugi smiled. "Of course I do silly. Come to bed."  
  
Yami turned his head to look at him. "Are you tried young one?"  
  
"No...I am a little tried form all the walking we did today." Yugi admitted thinking back on the tour he had given Yami earlier that day.  
  
Yami chuckled pulling away from his former vessel sweeping the slightly shorter youth off his feet with a cry of surprise. "The you must allow me to carry you?" The former teased voice playfully mocking.  
  
Yugi giggled slender arms wrapping around the other's neck. "Well if you insist how can I possibly say no?" He asked voice playfully mocking as well.  
  
"That true how could you?" Yami teased back. Yugi laughed as Yami twirled around a few times before laying him down on the bed both of them still smiling. Yugi smiled up at Yami. -_To think if I had never received the Puzzle I never would never even know you existed? Thank you so very much grandpa_.- "It is still so new to be truly alive again." Yami whispered picking up on his former Hikari's train of thought. He leaned forward stroking Yugi pale cheek with his tan fingertips. "To be able to touch..." He shook his head. "No to feel you in the real world not just in the world of the Puzzle...It is like some dream I never wish to be awaken from."  
  
Yugi placed a gentle hand against Yami's cheek sharing the other's beautifully worded sediment with all his young heart. Yami place a hand over Yugi's rubbing his cheek against soft skin eyes closed. "Have we even thanked Bakura for this waking dream?" Yugi asked memory a little fuzzy about that day not so long ago.  
  
"Yes we allowed him to live." Yami answered kissing Yugi's palm.  
  
"Oh...right that." Yugi frowned. "Can't you two just drop whatever it is and move on?" He asked thinking of the relationship he now enjoyed with Seto.  
  
"I can but he...He does not matter. If it will please you I will thank him a thousand times over." Yami answered lips moving across Yugi's palm to his wrist. "I will do anything you ask as long as it pleases you."  
  
Yugi giggled. "I have a feeling that many thank you's would annoy him." He frowned in thought as Yami nibbled on his fingers getting another giggle before he spoke again. "I know! Let's get him something shiny?" Yami gave him a quizzical look lips on a delicate palm. "Thieves love shiny things right?"  
  
-They do like to steal such things.- Yami thought as he kissed Yugi's wrist once more. He moved his lips up Yugi's arm kissing it after every word getting the other to smile and giggle as he as he spoke. "Whatever you want dearest one." He kissed Yugi shoulder before looking him in the face smiling at the other's red cheeks. "Now on to happier thoughts."  
  
Yugi smiled breathing slightly harder then usual from all the laughing he had been doing recently. "Sure...um...what did you have in mind?" He asked. Yami pinned his arms to the bed as he leaned forward capturing the other's willing lips with his own for a moment before releasing them. Yugi smiled as he wrapped one arm around Yami's neck resting the other on the back of Yami's head. "Ok That works." Yami laughed at pale youth before allowing him to push his head down connecting their lips again.  
  
)( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )(  
  
Bakura sniffed the air as he stepped out into the night's world smelling the scent of storms passed and storms to come. He sighed softly as he folded his arms on the damp railing chin resting upon them. -_I really should move on. I have kept my end of the bargain so there is nothing keeping me tied down here_.- A pale hand touched the Ring's eye absently. -_Except for Ryou...but he dosen't want me.- _The former Yami sighed sadly ruby eyes closed face betraying his pain to the night's eyes. -_K'so! I never should have allowed myself to get attached to the weak little baka!_- He growled fist clenched for a moment before pale fingers uncurled. -_So why did...?_- "Bakura?"  
  
Bakura jumped slightly at the sleepy call of his name before turning with a low growl. "Nani?" He muttered arms crossed expression annoyed. No one likes to have lounging thoughts interrupted by the origin of those thoughts.  
  
Ryou cover his mouth yawning too tried to be phased by his former Yami's venom. "Shouldn't you be a sleep?" He asked sleepy voice simple adorable. Bakura blinked to surprised to even bother to try and hide it. -_Is he really worried...about me?!_- "You do remember you have to sleep now don't you?" Ryou asked as if his evil twin wasn't gaping at him in open confusion. He hid another yawn staring straight ahead with half open brown eyes.  
  
"I'm not tired." Bakura muttered recapturing control over himself.  
  
"Oh..." Ryou murmured blinking at him looking a little more awake. "Well I am. Good night Bakura."  
  
Bakura snorted. "Spare me." He muttered turning his face away eyes closed.  
  
"I'll leave alone now." Ryou bit his lip as he walked back over to the door. He turned back to look at his former abuser with sad eyes hand on the glass sliding door. -_I wish he wasn't so angry all time it must a burden on him. Maybe he just needs a little space? The gumi have been awfully unforgiving and that has probably made him very defensive. I'll just have to try my luck tomorrow_.- He sighed as he walked back inside closing the door behind him.  
  
)( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )(  
  
The kawii pic is what finally inspired me to do a SetoxMoki fic so worship and curse it as you see fit. This is yet another fic dedicated to Demented Marik who inspires me to play with my darker side form time to time. If you flame this fic you will be ignored so please do not waste anyone's time? If you simply must rip me apart then go for it. Bring it you have the cuts. Merowl sucker!  
  
For those open-minded people please feel free to let me know what you like and what you want to smack me for. I mean it please do. I will try to fix everything I can. If you have any ideas for fics or for future chapters leave those to. I love making my fans happy. If you hate one or more these pairings I am sorry but a lot of people adore them and this is for those fans. Maybe we will have better luck next time? Here's to hopin' a few of you new readers will become new fans and friends.  
  
The one and, _hopefully if there is a Kami_, only Aishi - Cc.  
  
Ok it is over now....  
  
Go read something else now ok?  
  
Mommy the review dosen't want to leave can I keep them?  
  
Keke. Ja!  
  
---- 


End file.
